Code Geass RE1: Rise of Sins
by Xorez
Summary: Hatred shall never stop. Not until mankind dissapear from the face of the earth. 5 decades of peace now has been broken with the power of grudge from the past. The new empire awaits to conquer the world for once and for all.


**Hey guys, i'm back for new fanfic.**  
><strong>I might or might not trash the old one.<strong>  
><strong>I hope this fanfic will get some positive feedback.<strong>

**Enjoy your reading.**

* * *

><p><em>Evil,<em>

_It will never stop breeding until the end of mankind,_

_As long as they live,_

_It will keep reborn,_

_And spread._

The smoke cloud billow the barren land, there's only one figure, it's seems to fly around from there and back and release it's weapon loads to some dummy mech. Looks like more of a combat training than an actual combat.

Inside, the mech, or more known as Knightmare, a seems to be young pilot struggle to tame it but he suceed than he thought it would be. There's a time display on the right side of him. It's a training after all.

Then, the time shows 0 secs. The training is now over and he's order to return to the base. Arrive, he land his knightmare on the designated area and open up his cockpit, revealing the pilot itself.

" Seems you're having a hard time piloting it? ", a man claded in lab coat joked.

" Try piloting it, Seb. It's so much 'easier' than you thought.", the boy reply back.

" Well, since you're then only that capable to fly this baby around. There's no other choice, no? ", the man who's called Seb by the boy said. His real name is Sebastian Arnd, he's the head of Britannia Military Science Department, the one who's resposible making the first and only 13th Genaration Knightmare Frame, model Type-30, Arashi, meaning, storm.

" You know, don't change that name. It fits it very well.", the pilot suggest. He looks like a typical teenager who's suppose to attend school than working here. Infact, he's a student afterall. His name is Syn Ailrin, a not-so-typical 17 years old highschool student. An official test pilot for Britannia Military Science Department

" Shut up. You're just a test pilot anyway. ", Sebastian mocking him. Syn felt irritated a bit but he knows Sebastian is joking after all.

"Anyway, it's that Knightmare is going for a full production? ", he ask.

" If everythings goes well, we might be. Why do you say so?", Sebastian replied and ask Syn back.

" The world seems to be at peace for the last 53 years i suppose. Why do we need to even constantly upgrading these Knightmare? It's not like there's a threat or and Japan already unite. Even their Black Knight are also part of us. The EU even the Chinese Federation too.", Syn answered. Sebastian glance towards Syn as they walk into the hanger.

" War is unexpected. It's better if we prepare early before we get attack.", he explain.

" You know, hatred can't be gone forever. As long as human lives and being born, it'll continue. ", then, Seb stop walking.

" And, if we don't develop this, you're not here by now.", he joke before left Syn standing alone.

" Well, better off to school boy, you still have to attend. ", Sebastian said from afar as he left for his work. Syn just smile and rushes off to change his uniform.

It's true, over the past 53 years, after the death of the 99th Emperor of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia and his sister, Nunally vi Britannia took over his role as the leader of Britannia, the world are at wars between country have even started but we can't be so sure about that.

* * *

><p>A week later...<p>

Syn was at home when he heard a shocking news. It's the most imporatant news in 5 decades. New super country have arise. It's called The New Empire of Rome. Little that he know, there're already a power struggle between these two great country in the past few years. But not a blood or war has been shed. Then, his phone is ringing. It's from Sebastian.

"Did you heard about it?", Seb ask.

"There're something you guys hide from me, is that it?", he answered it angrily.

"Come to the hq. I'll explain more about it.", the call ended like that. Immidietly, he grab his jacket and made his way to the HQ. It's raining outside.

About an hour later he arrive, he storm inside the room where Sebastian and his female assistant, Ara Jinnbu.

"You told me everything ARE okay!", Syn said. Loud.

"I'm sorry, but it's an order from the above rank. I suppose you should know about this since the beginning. ", Sebastian reply. Syn look to Ara, she just noded.

"Then, what about their military status? Is it a threat to us?", Syn ask again. He's still standing there.

" Unfortunately, their technology are advance. Just like ours. That's just the only part of them that we know. ", Ara answered back calmly.

" The knight...", just before Syn could finish his talk, Sebastian interrupt.

" Yes, the knightmare that you've test before are already in line for mass production. But it's only for The Black Knights. The test you conduct weeks ago are just to test your own ability on handling new kind of knightmare. Infact, the one you test is not the same spec as the mass produce. ", he explain. Syn looks clueless.

"What do you mean?", Syn ask.

"That's why i ask you to come, follow me.", Syn, Sebastian and Ara walks out of the room and went into a highly guarded hangar.

"Welcome to my 'playground' and this will be you'll be piloting this for now on. Though it's not that complete but it should be.", Seb said as he scratch his head. Infront of Syn, there's a new kind of knightmare. It design are far more different than any other knightmare. It's looks more humanoid. It's a bit tall though. The colour's almost resemble the once famous knightmare that took down all Knight of Round 53 years ago, the Lancelot Albion.

" Well, i found a blue print on the legend knightmare, Lancelot Albion, created by my sensei. So, yeah, there'a some old bit inside there. Some. Not all nor many.", Seb explain. Syn seems to be impressed by the new knightmare, even though it's still a prototype.

"14th Generation Knightmare Frame, Model, Z-05/P, Lancelot Lily P-Light.", Seb seems to be proud by his creation. But there're a thing or two that Syn discomfort with.

" I see, Lily, thought so, it's the first time i saw a knightmare with high heel base. Even so, WHY THE HELL YOU MAKE THE KNIGHTMARE LOOK FEMINE! I'M A BOY YOU KNOW! Here disbelieve me? Then, take a look at...", Seb then shut Syn for good with his feet, that is.

"Oi, oi, don't get too excited. It doesn't matter if the knightmare look femine, it's the pilots that matter.", he said calmly.

"But if some girls so me ride on that, i would be embarrass, you know.", Syn said from below.

"Did you know, on some medieval ages, male also wearing high heels.", Seb joke. He then remove his feet from Syn.

"Anyway, this knightmare is still a prototype, so i want you to push it to it's limits but if you can, don't destroy it or let it destroy. Guard it with your own life. This is the only our aces for now.", Seb said to Syn with his more serious tone.

"Oh well, whatever it is, i hope it handles according to my style. Anything you want to ask me for?", Syn gets up, clean up his shirts and ask Seb. Seb then hand out a couple sheets of paper to Syn. Again, Syn is clueless.

"I need you to concentrate on learning that knightmare because her highness announce that she will re-establish the Knight of Round and the Shisei-ken.", he said. This makes Syn amaze. He didn't expect that to happen either.

"This is much more serious condition than i thought.", Syn thought. 'Condition' refers to the politic problem that Britannia and Rome Empire are having.

* * *

><p>Commotion getting tense in the meeting room, this is because the debate that's going on between Britannia and the United Federation of Nation on The New Empire Of Rome advancement towards UFN territory. All the leaders gather here including Zero, while The Queen of Britannia, Nunnally vi Britannia stays at Japan.<p>

" The possibility of war on go is high! We need to at least deploy scout to make a confirmation!", said Zero.

" If we do that, our trust to Rome Empire will detoterate!", reply one of the leader.

"Yes, that's true! But, for you saying this, you're trusting your enemy more than you're trusting your own ally.", Zero respond in seriousness. The country leader silence.

" Are you still holding grudge on the past history? ", ask Zero. He's referring to the fierce bloodshed that Britannia had done in the past. It hit spot on for the country leader.

" Well, we have offer you our help, if you don't want it. I won't force but by the time your-trust-worthy enemy make their move, it's already to late for us to prevent.", Zero said before he walk out from the meeting room. Immidietly, the meeting end here.

* * *

><p>Whlist the meeting end unagree, on the border of Alps Mountain that seperate Germany and Austria, ongoing normal UFN Euro military exercise are underway. They knew that the Empire of Rome's military camp just beside the mountain, on the Austria country. There're not much of an activity there. It's just consisted with ground soldier and some armoured vehicles. Not a single Knightmare to be seen. With the weather report saying a massive snow storm will hit the mountains, the ongoing exercise stop. All Behemoth, UFN Euro type knightmare, are all return to the base hangar. The military operation will cease in just an hour. Above the dark thick cloud of Austria, several green glowing circles appears.<p>

"Achooo!", follow by a snort. Syn seems to having a little cold despite his athelete condition.

"Oh, i thought you're immortal, looks like our rat lab is normal like us.", joke one girl whilst talking to her other friend.

"It's been awhile since i catch a cold. While you, Miss Talkative, you sure don't know where to stop babling.", lashed Syn. He's grinning evily at the moment.

"Lovers quarrel again?", then one boy suddenly interrupt them at the Ashford School rooftop garden. He seems to know them pretty well.

"Nobu, will you stop appearing like a ghost. You'll kill me someday with that.", Syn said.

"That'll serve you right, bleh!", as sticking her tounge out followed by displeasure tease.

". . .", Syn just sit there blankly.

"On the meantime, you need to attend to school more. Your absent-ness are getting worse than last year.", said Nobu while standing facing the now advance Tokyo Settlement.

"Sigh, like i can avoid that. Military operation and testing are getting quite constantly ongoing nowdays. Adding the current situation that both of our country are facing now, i've to work alot more harder.", explain Syn.

"Hmm, you're more interesting spending your time on your work rather than with us.", said the girl.

"Oi, i'm busting my ass to save yours, Elise-sama.", Syn seems to be irritate by that but he's known to not to take that word seriously.

"Well, as long as i don't go into the battlefield, i don't mind working as a test pilot.", nod Syn whils talk. He then get up and walk towards the stairs.

"Club activity is cancel right? Well, i'll meet you guys tommorow.", he later walk downstair. Then, his handphone is ringing, he picks it up. Surprise act written all over his face.

* * *

><p>Thousand miles away from Japan...<p>

"What are these? ARGH!" , a sudden explosion can be heard acrross the city. Follow by another and another one. The never ending sound of explosion, buildings crumbling down continue. The once peaceful city of Berlin is now a battlefield.

"These Versailles won't last long in this kind of battle, sir!", said one of the soldier who's have troubling battling with the fast mover enemies with his out-of-date four-legged mech., Versailles. It only have one turret that spit out heavy flak shards.

"No man will leave this land! Battle till' your life runs out!", that's the last command from the commander before the tranmission lost. And probably the same thing happens to his life.

The New Empire of Rome already makes their move. Fast approaching the east and west.

The battle already fast approaching on it's end for UFN Euro. All UFN Euro supercountry, Germany, France, Spain and Italy are all defeated. The only that's left is The United Kingdom. 80% of UFN Middle Eastern land and Africa are already captured or destroyed. The last stronghold before entering UFN Eastern Asia is India. Russia already involve in the battle, especially the city that located near the Euro boderline. Kursk, Rostov, Stavropoi and St. Petersburg becomes the main stage.

Britannia army already deploy to protect The United Kingdom. So does The Black Knight army power. They already joint defences with Russia and India.

Syn didn't get any exceptional not to got to the frontline. Which is really against his will. Though, he will be joining with The Black Knight, rather than the Britannia because his knightmare are inside the Asia region.

"Why do i have to do this!", his Lancelot Lily cuts through the enemies knightmare, Apollo. one by one. It speed and agility are no match for the Apollo. Because of that, Syn is troubling controling the knightmare. He haven't that much time to grip with the latest and advance knightmare.

"Hey Seb? Is there any rifle that i can use? Or did you forget to put it?", ask Syn ask.

"Is not like i forgot about it, but rather, it didn't fit with this prototype knightmare but not to worry about that, The Black Knight's Arashi and Akatsuki Yoake will back you up. If they don't die so fast. That is.", reply Sebastian who's inside the J G-3 Mobile Base with other scientist. Far off from the frontline. Lancelot Lily didn't fitted with any Float System or Energy Wing. Commander in charge, Kade Owane, want Syn to focusing more on the ground battle, since Lily capability on land is more greater than in the air. Aerial battle are handle by Arashi and Akatsuki Yoake pilots.

"Gee, i don't like that last part. Seriously.", another Apollo was destroy by Syn. St. Petersburg is now becoming the battlefield. The Black Knight somehow have the upperhand here. Mainly because of it's cold and blurry weather. Additional with high rise building and military base that already set in the middle of the city, prior the news of the attack on Germany and other Euro country.

After a long hard defence battle, the New Roman army suddenly retreat back. Though of that, The Black Knight won't let their guard down and waited for an hour before confirming cease fire.

Syn retreat back towards the mobile base, his energy filler is almost finish. Luckily for him, the battle ended just as he's about to lose.

But just as he just move a quater of miles, an explosion occur infront of him. His Lily falls. Upon the smoke, there's a one knightmare. A completely different one. A lone unit.

"What the? It just came from the atmosphere? What are they...", the unknown knightmare infront of him immidietly attack him with swords. He dodge it and try to contact the base and his nearest comrade but it's useless.

"It have built-in jammer too? This is annoying!", Syn replied back with a slash but the new knightmare fast dodge it and makes a hit to Syn's Lily. Damaging his shield. The battle than cease for awhile. Now, Syn can clearly see the lone knightmare that he's battling with. The knightmare is more humanoid looks with a pair of 'wings' on it's head. Then, the pilots of the knightmare talk to him, using the outer speaker of course.

"Hmm, you look like a special one. May i know the name of this knight?", it sounds. A bit friendly.

"You should know nothing about me.", Syn wanted to make a move but he can't. His knightmare won't move. So does his enemies.

"Come on, don't be rude. I even have to use this, Gefjun Disturber kind-of-thing to talk with my precious enemy. Hm, by the way, i'm Leonidas Octavius Ortis. The pilot of this knigtmare, Hercules. Now, will you introduce yourself then?", the new known enemy ask.

"Syn. Syn Ailrin.", Syn answer back in his serious tone. Leo chuckle a bit.

"I see, pleasure to meet you Ailrin. Well, seems like you'll be my first opponent. Actually, this is my first time in a battlefield but please, don't hold back. I promise this battle won't last long. I know you're running out of energy. I try to take you out as fast as i can", he said. Synisterly.

"You know, you shouldn't told me that.", the Gefjun Disturber is immedietly deactivate after Syn finished his talk. The battle between the lone knight resumes. This battle are more like a knight with knight. Sword with sword. They exchange few blow but it Syn who's on the brink of losing.

"Like i said, this won't last long.", Leo's Hercules move fast from the bottom, kick Syn's Lancelot repeatedly before sending Syn into combo. Or what Leo call it, Doorway to Heaven. Syn's Lancelot is now, only a large chunk of metal. It's been thrown off a couple of miles away from the battle scene. He's partly unconcious. Then, Leo fly above him.

"I think i overdid it. Oh well, i'll see you in the next battle, αντίο! Now, i think i'll play with your comrades too!"

Syn manage to climb out from the battered knightmare. And walk aimlessly towards a tree nearby. Unfortunately for him, he's in the middle of nowhere. Far from the city and the village, he's now alone and injured. He falls down half unconcious for a couple of minutes before his vision completely blank .

But before he does, he saw four figure of people, two man and two woman. On the way on helping him.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter.<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, it might have some typos or missing word out there.<strong>

**Anyway, i hope you guys enjoying it. **

**I'm working on the second chapter, adios! **


End file.
